


Wreck Me

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Lots of spit, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, eventually at least - Freeform, undertones are there tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: It wasn’t much different than normal.  He spent the day tailing after Nancy and Jonathan, ignoring Tommy when he passed him in the hall, and trying to keep his dick tobehavewhenever Billy pressed up against him.  Or pushed him.  Or teased him.  Or fuckinglookedat him,jesus.  Steve had aproblemand hereallydidn’t want to have it.  He’s looked at guys before, done stuff before, but ofall fucking people, his dick had to be interested inBilly fucking Hargrove.He’d prefer his dick be interested inJonathan.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a prompt, but it got BIGGER and now there's gonna be FEELINGS.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> TW for Billy using slurs and misogynistic language through out. I'll add tags as they come.

Steve ran a hand over his face as he stomped through the trees. The cold February air bit at his skin, made his nose run. Steve sniffed for what felt like the millionth time, still unable to stop the jittering in his bones. He couldn’t go home. Things felt too _still_ , too _quiet_ tonight. Something was going to _happen_. Steve could _feel_ it.

He twirled the bat again, stretching out his fingers. The trees were dark against the snow, the cloudless night allowing the moon to shine in through breaks in the trees. Steve bit his lip, thinking about the day. It sent a spike of warmth to his gut and he frowned, annoyed with himself.

It wasn’t much different than normal. He spent the day tailing after Nancy and Jonathan, ignoring Tommy when he passed him in the hall, and trying to keep his dick to _behave_ whenever Billy pressed up against him. Or pushed him. Or teased him. Or fucking _looked_ at him, _jesus_. Steve had a _problem_ and he _really_ didn’t want to have it. He’s looked at guys before, done stuff before, but of _all fucking people_ , his dick had to be interested in _Billy fucking Hargrove_.

He’d prefer his dick be interested in _Jonathan_.

There was a snap from a few meters ahead in the trees and Steve froze, all thoughts exiting his brain. His blood pumped through his veins and his pulse skyrocketed as he adjusted his grip on the bat. He quietly made his way forward, looking through the brush for anything weird. Anything _slimy_. There were some dark spots on the ground that Steve followed, panic clawing its way into his chest.

“Fuck!” He heard someone hiss. The sound came from in front of him and Steve relaxed minutely. It wasn’t demodogs.

That didn’t mean there wasn’t still a threat.

Steve did his best to make sure his shoes didn’t crunch too much in the snow as he approached a clearing. Someone was sitting on a log, hunched over on themselves, but they looked human enough. There wasn’t any weird smell, nothing too _obviously_ weird, so Steve lowered the bat.

“Hello?” The person on the log jumped, standing and whirling around, fists up and ready. Bruised as well. Which was why Steve wasn’t surprised to find himself looking at Billy Hargrove.

A messed _up_ Billy Hargrove.

He had a black eye and a bloody nose, with what looked like a small cut at his hairline. Steve kind of wished he hadn’t said anything. Billy relaxed minutely, face scrunching into a sneer.

“Harrington? What the fuck are you doing out here? Mommy and Daddy playing house?” Steve ignored the sting, flaring his nostrils as he flexed his hand around the bat. Billy’s eyes darted down before widening. “What the fuck?” His voice lost it’s teasing edge, verging into actually scared.

“Oh,” Steve said, not wanting to drop the bat in case he needed it. For _whatever_ reason. “Just-- On a walk.”

“On a walk?” Billy droned, unimpressed. “Really? Do you think I’m a fucking idiot?” Steve bristled and whatever was in the air that night pressed him forward, made him confrontational.

“Maybe,” he replied. Billy tensed up, nostrils flaring as he grit his teeth. “Smart people don’t come out here at night.” Billy barked out a mean laugh.

“S’Why you’re out here then, huh?” Steve stopped a few feet away, slinging the bat over his shoulder. Now that he was closer, he could see that Billy’s cut was still bleeding. Could see that his wounds were fresh. That he was _shaking_.

“Seriously,” Steve said. “The woods around here aren’t safe.”

“Safer than other places,” Billy grumbled angrily. He looked up at Steve, eyes sharp. “If they’re _so_ unsafe, why are you out here _for a walk_?” Steve’s mind went blank as he grasped for a reason.

“I-- Well, I mean--”

“You out here meeting some fag lover?” Billy said, smile sharp and mean. Steve clenched his fist, cheeks going ruddy. Billy tilted his head, pushing his cheek out with his tongue. Steve couldn’t _help_ the way his eyes were drawn there.

“No,” he replied, stony. “Honestly just out for a walk.”

“Really? You and Creep Byers don’t meet up when Wheeler’s being too much of a bitch?” Steve gripped the bat tightly, scowling.

“Don’t call her that,” he snapped. Billy snorted, hiding a grimace, and rolled his eyes.

“She _left_ you, man,” he said. “And you follow her and her new boyfriend around like a fucking lost dog.” Steve felt his cheeks heating up again, felt a blush creeping down his neck.

“Fuck you,” he said. “It’s called _having friends_ , ever heard of it?” Billy sneered, getting up into Steve’s space. It made it a little hard to think, having him this close. Close enough that Steve could see where Billy would freckle in the sun, how blue his eyes were, could fucking _smell_ him. He pushed the thoughts down, ignoring the heat in belly, just from having Billy _close_. Stupid _dick_.

“You think you’re so above everyone, _everything_ , don’t you?” Steve rolled his eyes, letting the bat fall to his side. Billy wasn’t a threat, not really. Not worthy of the bat at least.

“What’s your issue, man?” Steve asked. Billy shoved him a little, making Steve take a step back.

“You’re my issue, Harrington,” he snapped. “And I told you to fucking _plant your feet_.”

“What the fuck did I ever--”

“Your fucking _existence_ fucking pisses me off!” Billy shoved him again, harder this time, and Steve let out a grunt, dropping the bat. “You’ve got a fucking family that _gives a shit_ , you’ve got fucking _money_ , you’ve got fucking _everything_ , and you--” Billy punctuated each reason with a shove, pushing until Steve was back up against a tree. When he cut himself off, something flashed over his face. Worry, fear, Steve wasn’t sure, but it was gone as soon as it was there. “You, Harrington, just _piss me off_.”

“You don’t know _shit_ about me, Hargrove,” Steve snapped, trying to push him off. Billy pushed back, pinning him against the tree. Steve let out a grunt, freezing up as Billy’s pressed up closer, getting into Steve’s face. This was… dangerous. Steve was already chubbing up in his pants and he swallowed thickly, giving some more frantic shoves to Billy’s shoulders. “Fucking _get off_ ,” he said, voice high and pitchy. Billy sneered, shoving Steve to the ground, standing above him.

“You’re such a fucking _pussy_ ,” he sneered.

“At least I’m not some fucking _violent freak_ ,” Steve said, sharp and cutting and _cruel_. It’s what he wanted to be, in that moment. Billy did that to him. Brought out the _King Steve_ who was mean, alone, and hurt. And the words worked. Billy snarled, jerking Steve up off the ground. Steve grabbed at Billy’s hands, stumbling.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Billy hissed. He gave Steve a shake, shoving him into another tree, slamming a hand next to his face. Steve’s chest heaved with anxiety and, unfortunately, arousal. He kind of had a _thing_ for being manhandled. At least, being manhandled by _Billy_. The blonde pressed close, hurt shining in his eyes behind the fury. It threw Steve for a bit of a loop. “ _Fuck. You._ ” Billy repeated, voice wobbling. He pushed at Steve, pressing him up against the tree, before pausing. His eyes widened and Steve flushed. It was bound to happen, but Steve had held out some childish hope that Billy _wouldn’t_ notice he’d been sporting a boner for a little while. “What--”

“You’ve made your point--” Steve tried, tense as he tried to sink into the tree.

“Are you _hard?_ ” Billy asked. Steve swallowed and closed his eyes, wishing the world could swallow him up. “Seriously?”

“I’m not talking with you about this,” Steve squeaked, trying to move away. Billy pinned him even more against the tree, sliding a leg between Steve’s thighs. He let out an involuntary whimper.

“You _are_ ,” Billy said, almost with wonder. Steve opened his eyes, meeting Billy’s blue ones. They were calculating, stripping him down, and it made Steve shiver. Billy’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip and his mouth curled up at the side. “Is it from the lack of pussy? Not enough girls begging to wet your dick?”

“Why are you so gross,” Steve breathed, closing his eyes again. “It’s not-- Just _drop it_ \--”

“Oh, so you only get like this,” Billy trailed a finger over Steve’s clothed dick, making him let out a choked cry, “For me?” Steve’s eyes snapped open and Billy grinned. There was something _hungry_ in his eyes that made something _hot_ curl through Steve, made him breath a little harder. But, well, this was _Billy_. He was probably fucking with him.

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Steve breathed out, finding it hard to control his voice. He tried to push at Billy’s shoulders, tried to avoid those piercing _eyes_ , but Billy caught his face in one hand, making Steve look at him. He slowly pushed his thumb into Steve’s mouth, pulling it open. The salty taste of his skin on Steve’s tongue made him breathe harder, chest heaving, pupils dilating.

God he was gonna get the _shit_ beat outta him for this.

“I thought I was,” Billy began, trailing off. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, tongue peeking out as he looked in Steve’s eyes, at his mouth, still open and panting. Gripped Steve through his pants, making his legs tremble. He was grateful for the tree behind him, that was for sure, otherwise he might have stumbled from his legs turning into jelly. Steve’s chest heaved, nervous and aroused, and Billy exhaled heavily through his nose.

“Thaw yoo were wha?” Steve asked, breathy and mangled from Billy still holding his mouth open, thumb pressed against Seve’s tongue.

“The way you look at me,” Billy said, eyes heated now, _hungry_ , almost _rabid_ with want. “Thought I was imagining it. But this,” he rubbed over Steve’s erection again, making him tremble, “Suggests that maybe I _wasn’t_.” Steve stared at Billy, dick throbbing. Billy licked over his bottom lip, almost unconsciously. His eyes flicked down to Steve’s bulge, a weird groan escaping him. It made Steve’s dick twitch in his jean almost painfully. Billy’s eyes widened and his eyes snapped back up to Steve’s.

“‘illy,” Steve tried, still unable to speak clearly with that _thick fucking thumb_ on his tongue.

“God,” Billy groaned, shaking again, but with restraint. Like he was trying not to touch Steve more than he was already. “You’re so fucking-- You want this, don’t you?” Steve tried to shake his head, to deny the fucking obvious truth. “You want my dick in your mouth? Stretching those pretty pink lips?” And _god_ , Steve _did_. He’d never had a dick in his mouth but god, did he _want_. He nodded, weakly. Billy tsked, pulling Steve’s mouth open more, until it almost hurt. His dick shouldn’t have liked it as much as it did but, _well_. “No no, Harrington,” Billy crooned. “Use your words.” He leaned in, lips brushing against Steve’s ear as their bodies pressed together. Steve couldn’t feel the cold, couldn’t feel anything but the heat of Billy’s body pressed against him. Of his erection pressing against Steve’s thigh. _Fuck_. “Tell me you want this,” he hissed, breath puffing against Steve’s ear, sending goosebumps across his body. He gave a full body shiver, could practically feel Billy’s grin against his lobe, a wet tongue slowly following the shell. Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe and he _never_ wanted it to stop. “ _Tell me_ you want _me_.”

“‘uck , ‘illy,” Steve wheezed, arching his back so their hips ground together, eliciting a moan from himself and a hiss from Billy. “Ye, ye, _p’ease_.” Billy’s hand fell out of his mouth, one hand gripping Steve’s hip as the other made quick work of his belt and zipper. There was a damp spot on the outside of his jeans, the inside of his underwear sticky from where he had been steadily leaking, and Billy’s sharp inhale made Steve groan. Billy looked at him, eyes hazy with lust as he licked his palm, maintaining eye contact as his gripped Steve’s dick, freed from the confines of his close. Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a silent gasp as he tilted his head back, thunking against the tree. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whined, hands gripping Billy’s biceps.  
“I fucking _knew it_ ,” Billy hissed, leaning to press open mouthed kisses to Steve’s neck. The heat of Billy mixed with the cold, harsh air, drove Steve fucking mad. His head was foggy, filled to the brim with _Billy_. “Every time I shoved you, fucking every time I looked at you, I could _see it_.” Steve gasped as Billy latched onto his neck, biting and sucking. It was so different than anything Steve had experienced, even with the guys he’d fooled around with. Billy was rough, yet somehow still gentle, still _attentive_. His hand was slow, leisurely stroking Steve and swiping the head with his thumb. Steve wasn’t sure he’d still be upright if it wasn’t for Billy holding him up against the tree.

“See what?” He gasped.

“That you wanted me,” Billy replied, breath hot against Steve’s neck. “Wanted me to shove you, _touch you_.” Steve was dripping, shaking as Billy teased him. “You know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you?” Billy whispered against Steve’s skin. Steve shook his head, unable to make his voice work. “Since that _fucking_ party. Wanted to fucking _claim you_.” Steve found that he really, _really_ wanted that too.

“Then do it,” he rasped, one shaky hand coming up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Billy’s neck. Billy’s hand faltered before pulling away. Steve whined, head tilting back down to look. Billy looked almost _feral_ , eyes wild and face flushed. He made quick work of his jeans, pulling out his cock, angry and red and _hard_. Steve’s mouth fucking _watered_. Billy held his hand up, the one slick with Steve’s precum, and ordered,

“ _Lick._ ” Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He ran his tongue over Billy’s hand, getting it wet and spit slick. Billy watched, breathing hard through his nose, before he pulled his hand away, using the other to turn Steve around. “Pants at your knees, pretty boy.” His voice was low, husky, and Steve would do whatever he said. He could feel it, the need to _obey_. He’d never wanted to just let someone have their way with him, use him, but he found himself imagining Billy, relaxed as he ordered Steve to please him. He shuddered at the thought. Steve shimmied his jeans and underwear down, leaning against the tree and looking over his shoulder. Billy was stroking himself slowly, letting drool spill down his tongue and onto his dick until is was _wet_ , dripping with saliva. Steve groaned.

“I’m not-- I’ve never--”

“Don’t you worry,” Billy said, hands gripping Steve’s cheeks as he squatted, pulling them apart. “When I fuck you, it’s gonna be _thorough_. Gonna open you on my fingers until you _beg_ for me to stuff you with my cock.” And then he licked a hot, wet stripe from Steve’s perineum all the way up to his hole, circling the rim.

“Oh _holy shit_ ,” Steve cried, hips jerking back. He felt Billy’s chuckle against his skin. He lost himself in the sensation of Billy’s tongue, his mouth, licking and sucking at Steve’s taint and thighs until they were slick and wet. The sound he made, primal and needy, when Billy stood, almost made him embarrassed. He was too horny though.

“Clench those thighs for me, _King_ ,” Billy said, pressing a kiss to one of Steve’s back dimples. Steve shuddered, but did as he was told. When he felt Billy’s dick slide against the crease of his legs, he gasped, fingers clenching against the bark of the tree. The head of Billy’s cock slowly pushed in, gliding through the spit, now warmed by Steve’s skin. It was veiny, _thick_ , and velvety soft against the meat of Steve’s thighs. When the tip brushed against the back of his balls, Steve whimpered, biting his lip. Billy’s hand was tight, bruising against his hip. The other came and pulled Steve’s hair, tilting his head back so he couldn’t hide any noises.

“Please, please, please,” Steve rambled, mind blanking out except for _Billy_. The feel of him between his thighs, the smell of his cologne, fuck, even the rough denim of his jeans against the back of his thighs. He didn’t even know what he was begging _for_. Billy let out a long, rumbling groan.

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” Billy said, voice sounding as wrecked as Steve felt. His hips snapped forward, slapping against Steve’s thighs and ass, and Steve gasped, fingers painfully gripping at the tree bark. He hadn’t expected it, but the glide of Billy’s dick against his thighs was _incredible_. The way the head tickled the back of his balls, the way he could feel Billy’s dick leaking precum, sliding it around as he made Steve’s thighs slicker and slicker. Steve clamped them as tightly as he could, getting an aborted moan for his efforts. He grinned as Billy moved faster, hips slamming against Steve, forcing high pitched moans out every time. “Look at you,” Billy rumbled. “So fuckin’ _pretty_ like this, Harrington. Bent over like the needy little bitch you are.” Steve should have bristled at the words, should have pushed Billy away, but something inside him went white hot in pleasure. Made his cock _drip_.

Like most things Steve was discovering about himself, it came down to _Billy_. If anyone else tried it, he’d hate it. But, fuck. Billy made it sound like the _best thing in the world_.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out. “Fuck yeah I am.” Billy let out a sound that made heat burst in Steve’s groin, brought him even closer to the edge. His hips shuttered, moving wildly until he slammed himself against Steve, curling down and pressing his forehead against Steve’s back as he came. Steve moved one hand down, jerking himself off almost painfully fast. The feeling of spit and cum, warm against his skin, cooling rapidly in the air, was almost too much. Billy moved to pull away but Steve whined, making him stop. “Just-- Stay there.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” he heard Billy whisper. And like that, Steve came, painting the tree in white stripes of spunk. He cried out, loud where Billy had been quiet, muffling his sounds. Steve was loud, he knew that, but he reached obscene levels as he trembled, orgasm making him nearly black out.

They stayed that way, panting as their sweat rapidly cooled. Billy finally pulled away, hands leaving Steve and he missed the feeling immediately.

God he was so _fucked_.

Steve didn’t turn around as he caught his breath, shakily using the tree to stand erect. He pulled up his jeans, not bothering to clean up. Wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to himself that he _wanted_ the feeling of cum and spit sticking to his skin, dampening his jeans and underwear, dirty and so fucking _hot_. When he turned around, Billy had his back to him, the sound of his zippo clicking loud in the wake of what they’d just done.

“Uhm,” Steve began, because, like, where do you go from here?

“We can keep this under wraps,” Billy said, back still to Steve. He let out a cloud of smoke, thicker in the cold air. Steve noticed the tension in his shoulders, in his voice, and he swallowed, wondering if he’d fucked up.

“Yeah,” Steve said, fingers twitching nervously against his thigh. “But uh,” he took a sharp inhale, forcing the words out, “My parents aren’t usually home so, you know, if you ever wanna like, _let off some steam_ \--”

“Aw, Harrington,” Billy teased, finally turning around. “You like my dick that much?” Steve wasn’t sure what it was, but something told him he needed to be honest. To tell the truth, or Billy’d run and never look back.

“Yeah,” he replied, honest. Billy’s eyes widened and his mouth went a little slack. But the attraction and want that shone in his eyes let Steve know he’d made the right choice. “Maybe next time you can let me choke on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a week. A full goddamn _week_ since the woods. Since Steve had had his world turned upside down and sideways.

Steve found himself watching Billy more than _ever_ now. It was bordering on suspicious, but Steve couldn’t think about anything but the feeling of Billy between his legs, of Billy shoving him against the tree, of just _Billy_. It was distracting and obsessive but _fuck_. Steve hadn’t _ever_ had sex that got anywhere remotely close to feeling the way their hurried humping in the woods had. Something about it had been electric, had awakened a need in Steve that had probably always been there, but that he had shoved down.

Billy mostly ignored Steve at school, keeping up appearances, but sometimes Steve caught him looking, staring, and it would ignite heat in his belly. Billy always looked away first, _always_ , but Steve didn’t take offense. It was definitely safer. Steve just had poor impulse control, especially when it came to pleasure.

That’s probably why he started _practicing_.

The main thing he’d thought about after that night was the idea of sucking Billy’s dick. Like, it fucking consumed him. He woke up every night with sticky sheets and morning wood and he was so glad his parents were out because there’d be _questions_ otherwise.

_Why’re you doing so much laundry?_

_Why are you taking such long showers?_

_Where did all the cucumbers and carrots go?_

The last one was the most embarrassing, probably. Steve had grabbed all of the phallic vegetables he could, seeing how much he could fit in his mouth. It was… not a lot. His mouth opened enough to fit what he assumed would probably be half a dick in, but it made his jaw ache. He wondered if maybe the cucumber was too thick. Not dick shaped enough. Steve had the _brilliant_ idea to try and sneak a look during showers after practice, but it was harder to when the team was there. Plus, he was pretty sure Billy caught on, if the smarmy grin on his face when he winked to Steve as he left meant anything. Which was kinda fucking embarrassing.

But Steve practiced the _full week_. Practiced until his jaw _ached_ and his throat was a little hoarse. He was surprised to learn he barely had a gag reflex, but it probably came from years of shots. Or something. Steve wasn’t gonna look into it. By the time Friday rolled around again, Steve could shove an entire bomb pop in his mouth till it hit the back of his throat without gagging.

Steve had maybe _too much_ free time on his hands. Or maybe he just liked the feeling, the _weight_ , of something in his mouth, on his tongue, in his _throat_. Again, he wasn’t going to think too hard about it.

It was Friday afternoon and Steve was under the bleachers, smoking through his free hour. It wasn’t too cold out, but it was cold enough no one was gonna come bug him. Plus, he had his gloves, so he’d be fine. He leaned against the railing, puffing leisurely, when someone plucked the cig from his hands.

“Hey!” Steve said, annoyed, but his protests quickly died in his throat because it was _Billy_. Steve watched as Billy puffed, not looking at him, posture and face relaxed, though Steve could feel the underlying tension. His fingers itched to touch again, to yank off his gloves and shove his hand against Billy’s skin.

He _Did Not_ do that. But it was a hard battle.

“Your parents still out?” Billy asked. He still didn’t look at Steve, eyes on the doors to outside. Steve pried his eyes away from Billy, trying to remind himself he didn’t _really_ have permission to _look_. Not here. And not the way he was.

“Yep,” Steve replied, popping the p. “Free all weekend.” Billy hummed, taking a final puff before handing the mostly finished cig back.

“Might drop by,” Billy said. He finally, _finally_ looked at Steve, blue eyes full of a promising heat that went straight to Steve’s cock. “See if the Harrington Mansion is as cool as Hagan and Perkins say.” He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth quirking just the tiniest bit. Steve shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“Sure.” Billy smirked, leaning close. Steve didn’t flinch back, heart pounding in his chest. Billy tilted his head, almost in wonder, eyes flicking to Steve’s lips.

They still hadn’t kissed, but Steve _knew_ Billy’d be good at it. With a tongue like that? It made him shiver. Billy’s eyes flicked back up to his, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Later, Harrington,” he said, turning on his heel and heading back inside. He gave a freshman walking out the doors a shove and Steve heard a muffled _Move your ass, loser_. His hands were shaking as he finished the cigarette and he ditched his next class to jerk off in the locker room showers.

It was quicker than he’d like to admit, and he didn’t know how he felt that what tipped him over the edge was the thought of Billy’s mustache tickling against his lips as they kissed. Steve looked at his hand, chest heaving, and he looked at the jizz that covered it. No one else was there, he _knew_ that, but he still did a quick look around the showers before bringing his hand up to his mouth. He licked the cum off, letting it pool and swirl in his mouth. The taste was… weird. Not _bad_ weird necessarily, but he understood why Nancy always asked him to let her know before he came. His dick twitched when he thought about Billy’s cum. Wondered if it would taste different. If he’d _like_ it. He swallowed what was in his mouth, face bright red.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered, with feeling. He slapped the water on, letting it wash away what he hadn’t licked off his hand. “I’m so _fucked_.”

The thing was, Steve didn’t ask _when_ Billy would come. And he didn’t realize it until he’d gotten home from school. Which meant he had to wait patiently with no idea _when_ he’d get to touch Billy again. Steve stood by the front door, gently knocking his head against it, groaning to himself. He kinda hoped Billy would come tonight. Okay, he _wanted_ Billy to come tonight. To come _every_ night that weekend, actually.

Steve sucked his lips into his mouth, staring at the mat inside the door with wide eyes. What the _fuck_ was happening to him. Sure, he liked feeling good, and sex felt good, and this sex felt _really_ good, but it’d happened fucking _once_. And he was acting like he was a parched man in a drought just tasting his first few sips of water, greedy for more regardless of if it was beneficial or not.

He thunked his head a few more times for good measure.

Steve took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. As long as he didn’t get _feelings_ involved, he’d be fine. It was just lust, just scratching an itch. He wasn’t going to fall for Billy because he was still an asshole.

An asshole who like, blew Steve’s fucking brain out with pleasure in the middle of the woods but like, an asshole.

“Just keep it casual,” he mumbled to himself, pushing away from the front door and shucking off his shoes. “Don’t make it weird. Keep it _cool_.”

Since when did Steve need to coach himself on _being cool_. He shook his head, like he was trying to shake out his thoughts, and opened the fridge. There wasn’t much, he’d demolished Mrs. Henderson’s leftovers the last time he got stoned, and he sighed. Take out it was, then.

Steve was eating a slice of olive, pepperoni, onion, and pineapple pizza when his doorbell rang. He gawked, mouth shoved full of delicious, greasy, cheesy goodness, before swallowing. He almost choked in his haste to swallow and get up, but he managed to keep from hacking. He fixed his hair in the mirror, wincing at how gross he looked. Steve steeled himself with a sharp breath in and out before he threw the door open.

Dustin stood there, grinning.

“You will _never_ guess what movie I brought for us to watch.” He walked in past Steve, who was frozen, staring at the space where Dustin once was. The gears turned in his brain before he stood up straight and shut the door, quickly making his way to the living room.

“Dude, you can’t just--”

“Since you decided to ditch _last_ weekend,” Dustin said, throwing Steve a meaningful and disappointed stare, “I figured you could take time out of your busy schedule to hang out, like you said you would.” He was getting burned by a tween. _A tween_.

“Look, I’m sorry, I just was feeling all jittery, you know.” He made a motion, something between demodog, tunnels, and upside down, and Dustin’s stare softened.

“I get that,” he replied, subdued. They were silent for a moment, caught up in cold, cold memories, but eventually Dustin slapped his hand on top of the TV. “That’s why we gotta distract ourselves with the _beauty_ of ‘Star Trek III: The Search for Spock.’” Steve gave a weak smile. “I waited and saved to get it, and while you missed a _great_ viewing last week, it’ll be a lot of fun to watch together too!” Steve looked at him, eyes shining and smile hopeful. The kid was too good. Too invested in people who weren’t worthy of such a smart, loyal, if not weird friend.

“Yeah, I’ll make popcorn. Want some hot chocolate?” Dustin cheered as Steve headed for the kitchen, plopping onto the couch.

“You know it!” He replied. Steve was getting a pot out when he heard a retching sound from the living room. “Steve! What _is_ this!”

“It’s _good_ is what it is!”

“Why do you do this to yourself?!”

By the time Dustin left, it was almost midnight. Steve offered to drive him home, but the kid insisted on riding his bike.

“Call me when you get back, okay?” Steve asked. Dustin grinned, giving him a mocking salute.

“Yes, sir!” Steve gave him an exasperated smile and watched as he biked off down the road. Once he turned the corner Steve closed the door, sighing. The night had actually been pretty fun. He didn’t understand the movie, had never _seen_ the first two, but Dustin’s enthusiasm had been infectious and Steve really had missed him. Popcorn was strewn over the floor, Dustin getting a bit _too_ excited at some points, and Steve sighed, picking up what he could. He had just knelt to get one from under the coffee table when someone knocked on the door. Steve paused, sitting up with a furrow in his brow.

“Dustin?” Steve called. He stood, heading for his front door. “Dude, if you forgot something you could've just waited--” His words died in his throat when he opened the door. Billy stood there, hair coiffed, in jeans that made Steve’s mouth go dry. His shirt was open to the navel, as per usual, though his nipples were sharp, at attention from the cold.

Steve’s brain kind of short circuited.

“Thought that nerd would never leave,” Billy said, eyes bright and annoyed. “You gonna ask me in or what?” Steve moved out of the way, letting Billy step inside. His eyes took in the house, but he didn’t say anything, just wrinkled his nose.

“I, uh, sorry I thought--”

“Thought what?” Billy asked sharply, narrowing his eyes. He seemed nervous, on edge. Steve tried to calm his pulse, feeling his heartbeat in his dick.

“I dunno that, that you’d come like tomorrow? I didn’t-- What I mean is--”

“Cool it, Harrington,” Billy said with a smirk. He seemed more relaxed, more in his element now. It made Steve’s skin prickle with anticipation. “I’m just messing with you.” he looked around the house, seemingly bored. “So what, you wanna gossip and braid hair or you gonna show me where your room is?”

“Muh, my uh, my room, yeah,” Steve said, mouth finding it hard to say the simplest of things. What the fuck? He was like a blushing virgin all over again. Fuck, he was gonna make a fool of himself. He was suddenly nervous, suddenly very aware that things would be different than a cucumber, carrot, or bomb pop. Wondered if he’d choke, be unable to get it down his throat where he _wanted_ it. He paused at the top of the landing and Billy huffed, pressing up against him from behind.

“What? Second thoughts?” Billy's voice was stiff and Steve shook his head, grabbing Billy’s hand to pull him into his room. Billy slowly wiggled his hand away, a flush in his cheeks when Steve looked at him. They stood in the middle of his room, eyeing each other. Waiting for the other to make the first move. “So,” Billy said, tilting his head, almost in a challenge. “What’re we doing here, Harrington?”

“Well,” Steve said, amazed at how even his voice came out. “I do remember mentioning that I wanted to choke on your dick.” It was worth it to watch the way Billy’s eyes bugged out and his cheeks turned red. Steve could see his nostrils flare and it made his breath speed up too. “So, you know, there’s _that_.”

“ _Jesus_ , Harrington,” Billy groaned. “You’re a fucking _menace_.” He smirked, moving forward, up into Steve’s space. “Think I can see that _King_ again. I like it,” he purred, nipping at Steve’s ear. It made Steve keen, made his hips buck and Billy grabbed his ass, pulling their hips together. Steve leaked in his jeans, dick pressed against his briefs and the tight denim. He gripped Billy’s shoulders, goosebumps prickling over his skin as he shuddered.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hissed, arching into Billy’s touch. “Fuck, _wait_ ,” he said, bratty as he pushed back with a pout. Billy raised a brow. Steve just pulled at Billy’s belt, dropping to his knees. Billy’s sharp inhale made Steve’s heart pick up. He stared at Billy’s crotch, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Billy just watched, hands twitching on Steve’s shoulders. Steve wasn’t sure about Billy, but he needed those hands in his _hair_. But first, getting up the nerve to actually try putting his mouth on Billy’s dick. Like, he wanted it, _so badly_ , but what if he was bad? What if Billy didn’t want to mess around with him any more? What if he ruined it right away?

A hand twisted slowly into the hair on the side of his head, lightly pulling him forward. Steve gasped, biting back a moan as Billy’s breath picked up.

“Well, _come on_ , pretty boy,” Billy said, snarky and challenging and _fucking_ hot--  
Steve looked up at him, determined and fucking _heated_ and he pulled BIlly’s jeans to his knees. Billy’s dick sprang out, because of _course_ he was commando, and he bit down on a moan as he bobbed free. Steve got hit in the face, dick jumping and leaking in his pants at the feeling. Billy exhaled sharply through his nose. Steve nuzzled around Billy’s crotch, avoiding his leaking cock. He inhaled deeply, hands coming up to pull Billy’s crotch closer to his face by his ass. Billy’s other hand balanced on the top of Steve’s head, fingers curling in, and Steve felt something in his head go pleasantly fuzzy. He looked up at Billy, pulling back. His mouth was agape, cheeks flushed, and Steve couldn’t help the way his breath caught at the sight. He didn’t want to think about what it could mean, so his eyes went down and stared at Billy’s cock. Steve llicked his lips, swirling his tongue around the head to start. Billy’s hips jerked forward and his dick smeared pre across Steve’s cheek.

_He fucking loved it_.

Steve took Billy into his mouth, sucking and bobbing, getting used to the feeling of a cock, a _real fucking dick_ , in his mouth. It was… Steve couldn’t describe the feeling. His mouth was so _full_. Billy’s skin was salty, tasted of sweat and cologne and precum. The smell was heady, making his eyes roll back slightly as he pushed himself all the way down. Billy gasped, hips jerking forward.

“Sh-Shit,” Billy stuttered. Steve couldn’t smile, but he wanted to. He made Billy _stutter_. Steve moved his tongue a little, but mostly relaxed his throat and jaw, tongue pressed up against the underside of Billy’s dick. Billy’s hands shook as he stood there, frozen with Steve’s face pressed against his crotch as he panted, shaking with restraint. Steve was figuring out breathing, so he was grateful, but also this wasn’t _enough_. He need Billy to fucking, fucking _use_ him.  
So Steve began to pull back, ready to say something, when Billy’s hands tightened in his hair and pulled him back down to his pelvis. Steve’s eyes widened and his dick spurted in his jeans again. He was so hard it _hurt_. He whined around Billy’s dick, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Billy watched, entranced as Steve’s nostrils flared. He breathed as best he could around Billy, hands gripping Billy’s ass tightly.

“God, Harrington,” Billy moaned, hand on the side of his head coming down to cup his cheek. “You look so fucking _good_ like this.” Steve moaned, making Billy shiver. He panted, eyes half lidded with blown pupils as he looked down at Steve. “Could do this forever, just let you keep my cock warm in your mouth.” Steve’s eyes shut and his hips ground up, trying to get _any_ friction they could. Billy laughed, teasing and flirty all the same. “You like that, huh? The idea of me just using your mouth how I please?” Steve nodded as best he could, groaning. He tapped Billy’s thigh until he pulled him off. He coughed a little, drool and spit dripping down his chin as he looked up at Billy. Steve’s voice was rough when he said,

“I _love_ it,” Billy’s breath hitched. “Now, make me fucking _choke_ , or do I gotta do it myself?” He raised a challenging brow and Billy’s dick kicked. Steve smirked, giving tiny kitten licks to the tip. Billy used the hand still cupping his cheek to open his mouth with his thumb again. Steve looked up at him, eyes going hazy in bliss.

Honestly, Billy could barely _believe_ this was happening. Much less happening _again_.  
Steve was _dangerous_ , Billy had discovered. He said _dangerous_ things, _alluring_ things, things that made Billy feel too good. He couldn’t find it in himself to stop him though. Steve stared up at him, blinking slowly. It showed a certain trust Billy wasn’t sure he was worthy of and it made his heart pound in his chest. He used his other hand to guide Steve’s head into position so he could start fucking his mouth. Steve let out a sound that was so content, so _satisfied_ , that Billy’s hand spasmed and pulled him flush to his pubes. Steve let out a whine, swallowing around Billy’s dick and hacking a little, spit and drool bubbling out the sides of his mouth and down his chin. His hands moved from Billy’s ass to his thigh, fingers gripping tight. Billy pulled him off, worried, but Steve let out a noise of protest, gripping Billy’s ass again to pull him back.

“Oh _god_ ,” Billy rasped. Steve breathed harshly, eyes closed as his throat fluttered around Billy’s dick. It was so fucking hot. So hot but--

Billy frowned a little, pulling back. Steve looked up, miffed, but let Billy pull him away. Billy raised a brow.

“Who the _fuck_ taught you how to do this. ‘Cause I might have to have a few words.” Steve blushed, eyes darting to the side as he went red. He licked his lips, red and puffy and _shiny_ and oh so fucking kissable, but that was a line Billy didn’t _cross_. “C’mon,” he cooed. “You can tell me.”

“N-No one.” Steve swallowed, licking his lips. Billy scoffed.

“No way, don’t believe _that_. Was it Hagan? Fuck, if it was fucking _Hagan_ \--”

“It wasn’t Tommy, _fuck_ ,” Steve protested, trying to nuzzle Billy’s dick. Billy pulled him away by the hair and Steve’s hips jerked a few times and he looked up at Billy, hands almost painful as they gripped his ass.

“Then _who was it_?”

“ _No one_.” Steve snarked. “For your information, I fucking _practiced_.” He looked away, swallowing thickly as Billy stared, eyes wide. “Like, spent all my free time learning how to open my throat,” he whispered, blush spreading down his neck under the collar of his shirt. Billy wanted to see if it went to his chest. But first, he had to play that back.

“You, what?” He breathed.

“Billy,” Steve whined, scoffing. “Don’t make me say it _again_.” Billy tightened his fingers and pulled Steve’s head back again, getting a sharp cry of pleasure. “Shit,” Steve gasped. “I _practiced_. On my _own_.” Still defiant, still full of _fire_ , still _King_ , Steve glared at him, daring Billy to argue. “Besides, even if I _had_ learned with someone else, it’s none of your business.” Billy shrugged, pulling Steve back down, letting him suckle on the head. Steve glared up at him, but ran his tongue across the slit, sucking and swirling, teasing at his foreskin. Billy licked his lips, slowly, before biting his lower lip. Steve stared up at him, obviously _starved_ in a way Billy hadn’t really even seen in California. It was _exhilarating_.

“It’s my business now, if you wanna keep doing this,” Billy said. “I don’t fuck around, not with this shit, got it?” Billy tried to look intimidating, but Steve just rolled his eyes, sucking hard on the head of his cock. Billy let out a moan, biting his lips to stifle it. _Shit_. Steve was _smiling_ the _brat_. “Careful, or I won’t cum down your pretty throat.” Steve huffed, but looked up at Billy, begging, _pleading_. Billy lost it then. Grabbed Steve’s hair with both hands and pulled him down, fucking his face with sharp thrusts. Steve moaned, dick jerking painfully as his eyes rolled back and his heart burst in joy.

_This was it_. _This_ was what Steve fucking needed. His mind went blank, focused on keeping his throat open and breathing through his nose as best he could, taking deep breaths as Billy pulled away. It was like everything went _quiet_. The jittering in his bones, the constant stream of thoughts in his head, _everything_ went muted. Went to blissful silence. The only things Steve was aware of in that moment, were the sounds Billy made as his hips pistoned, the cock going in and out of his mouth, the drool and spit dripping down his chin, and how fucking _right_ he felt. He didn’t need to think, he didn’t need to do anything, but stare up at Billy, mind hazy and foggy, watching his beautiful face twist in pleasure. Stare deep into those blue eyes, wide in shock.

“Fuck,” Billy breathed. “You really practiced?” Even through the lust, Billy was teasing. His pupils were blown, eyes unable to look away from Steve. His bangs clung to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked so _fucking_ wrecked Billy felt himself toeing the edge _already_. “Alone?” Brown eyes looked up at him, defiant even as he swallowed, throat caressing Billy’s dick in the most tantalizing way. “You did, didn’t you?” Billy’s voice was rough, thick and almost slurred. “I wonder what you used. Your fingers?” An eye roll. “Popsicle maybe?” A hum that made Billy’s hips pause, deep in Steve’s mouth. “Yeah? Anything else?” Billy’s hand came down, pressing a thumb to Steve’s cheek. He could feel himself, feel the slide of his dick as he thrust, forcefully and at a steady pace. Eyes fluttered closed and hands gripped Billy’s ass tighter. “There sure were a lot of vegetables in your trash.” Steve groaned, hands _squeezing_. His hips rocked, searching for friction that wasn’t there. “Did you do it in the kitchen? The bathroom? Or in here? Did you shove things in your mouth thinking of me?” Steve whined, eyes slowly opening as he looked up at Billy.

Steve looked… Billy felt his heart pick up and fire surged through him. Messy brown hair tangled in his fingers, spit slick lips stretched around the girth of him. Steve just _took_ it. Even when he choked around Billy’s dick, let out little coughs as Billy rammed himself against his soft palette. Just the idea, the _thought_ , of Steve in his bedroom, sucking on something and imagining it was Billy, sent him over the edge.

Billy groaned, head tossing back as he jerked his hips once, twice, _thrice_ , before burying Steve’s nose in his pubes as he came down his throat. His vision almost whited out, fingers clenching and unclenching in Steve’s hair. Steve’s fingers spasmed on his ass as he gave a full body shudder, throat constricting as he swallowed around Billy’s dick. His hips stuttered and he came, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure and embarrassment. He just came _untouched_ in his fucking _pants_. From the bliss of having Billy shoot down his throat. From the way he didn’t pull out, just buried himself inside Steve’s warm mouth. His dick jumped and dribbled one last time at the thought.

Billy’s eyes opened slowly as he came down, legs a little shaky. He tilted his head down, looking at Steve, who _still_ had Billy’s dick in his mouth. Hadn’t even pulled off. Just closed his eyes and let it rest on his tongue. So Billy pulled out, slowly, and Steve’s eyes opened slowly. He did nothing else, just watched, mouth agape as Billy’s cock popped out. Hazy and sleepy brown eyes gazed up at him, lost somewhere between bliss and sleep. Billy swallowed thickly.

“Did I do good?” Steve asked. His voice was ruined, rough and scratchy. If Billy hadn’t just shot his brains out of his dick, he might’ve started getting hard again at the sound. Knowing Steve sounded like that because of _him_.

“Passable,” Billy replied, tucking himself away. Steve’s lashes fluttered as he zoned back in, pouting.

“Passable?”

“Not bad, for a first time. But you know, technique could use some work.” Billy was mostly lying, because that had been fucking phenomenal. Steve was obviously not a _practiced_ dick sucker, but what he lacked in experience he made up for with everything else.

“You sure? ‘Cause I distinctly remember hearing you say _Oh god_ and _Fuck_ quite a few times.” Steve’s smirk sent an electric wave through Billy, who rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it.

“Shut up,” Billy said. He moved into Steve’s space, running his hands over Steve’s sides. “Now, you need any help yourself?” He didn’t expect Steve to turn so red.

“No, I uh, no.” Billy raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on Steve’s as he dragged his hand over his belly and down to his crotch. Steve shuddered, hands coming up to grip Billy’s forearms. His nostrils flared and embarrassment was clearly written all over his face. Billy felt the dampness of Steve’s jeans, his soft cock pressed against his leg.

“Did you--” Billy chuckled, eyes still locked on Steve’s face. Steve couldn’t make eye contact, just watched as Billy gently rubbed him through his jeans. He could feel his spunk getting spread around, knew Billy was mashing it even more into his underwear. He was sensitive, hissing when Billy gripped him. “Look at me, Harrington.” It was a command and Steve’s head jerked up, mouth barely parted as he took controlled breaths. He looked at Billy, who stared back, face unreadable. His eyes were alight with glee and pleasure, though. “Did you cum in your pants just from blowing me?”

“Fuck off,” Steve rasped.

“What did it? Did you finish the minute I went in?” Billy’s hand kept rubbing over Steve, making him squirm in pain and pleasure. He could feel himself starting to fill out again. “No. I woulda noticed. Had to be later. Was it when I started fucking your face?” Steve shivered, shaking his head. “Words, Harrington. Use them.”

“N-No,” Steve bit out.

“When was it?” Steve couldn’t reply, couldn’t make himself speak. Billy gripped his dick painfully. “When. Was it.”

“Billy, _shit_ ,” Steve cried, hands flying up to grip his shoulders as he body arched forward, grinding into Billy. “Please, I don’t-- It’s--”

“You better tell me, sweets,” Billy cooed. “Or I’m gonna take you right to the edge. Take you to the point of near bliss and drop you. Leave you there, dripping and _waiting_ for release that’ll never come.” Billy didn’t know what made him say it. He didn’t usually get this intense, not this early. But something about Steve screamed to him to be dominated. To be pushed around. And, well, Billy wasn’t sure he could deny him that.

“Billy,” Steve gasped, dick hard again.

“Then again, you might like that too much. So tell me,” he licked his lips, leaning closer to Steve, so close they could almost kiss. “When did you finish, pretty boy?”

“It was,” Steve breathed, closing his eyes before snapping them open. He looked at Billy, face red. Fuck, he sure followed directions well. “It was when you came down my throat,” he whispered. “I couldn’t stop it. It just felt so _good_.” Billy breathed harshly through his nose, both of them sharing air as Billy continued to rub Steve through his jeans.

Billy bit his lip, swallowing thickly. He was starting to chub a little, but it was late enough he needed to get home. He honestly shouldn’t have waited for Steve, but the thought of him in the woods, begging Billy to stay with his dick between his thighs, kept him there. Kept him waiting. But now, he _needed_ to go. He couldn’t focus on what Steve said. Not without continuing this. So he pulled back, goosebumps prickling when Steve let out a noise of primal need.

“Good boy,” Billy said, trying to pretend he was leaving Steve high and dry as a punishment, not because he couldn’t control _himself_. “Was that so hard.” Steve glared at him, even as his chest heaved, and Billy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth again, eyes running over Steve one last time. “I gotta run,” he drawled, watching conflicting emotions war on Steve’s face. He couldn’t focus enough to label them, couldn’t look without needing to touch. “So finish that up yourself. Or,” he grinned, licking his lips. “You can let it wait for next time.”

“You’re a fucking _dick_ ,” Steve replied, throbbing in his jeans. Still, he didn’t touch, not even after Billy left.


End file.
